Father and Son
by Sterne
Summary: Phoebe is pregnant. Who would be the better father, Cole or Cupid? Remember to RR. Epilogue is up.
1. Default Chapter

1 Chapter1  
  
The past couple of months had been difficult for Phoebe and Cole. While Phoebe thought the best thing that could have happened was to loose Cole's demon half, Cole missed Belthazor and hated the days the sisters went of fighting, leaving him behind. Not only felt Cole helpless, he was helpless. Even Leo had ways to protect him and the girls; Cole was just in the way.  
  
Today was no different.  
  
"Come on Pheebs, we need to go. This demon won't wait forever." Piper yelled, ready to run out the door.  
  
"Cole, don't. You need to stay here, you could get hurt out there with us." Phoebe slowly lost her patience. "I don't want to go through this again. I'm a witch, you are a human. Get it into your brain, please!" And with that Phoebe left Cole at home, again.  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe made it in time for the demon Lurex. He had attacked Paige a couple of days ago and later killed a different witch.  
  
"Phoebe, watch out." Piper yelled, trying to freeze Lurex in time, but it was to late. Lurex's energy bolt had already hit Phoebe and this one fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Quickly Piper froze the demon and her and Paige said the vanquishing spell. Lurex disappeared in flames.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper asked, kneeling next to her younger sister, but Phoebe still didn't move. Paige tried to heal her, but her powers weren't yet strong enough.  
  
"Leo, Leo!" Piper and Paige kept yelling, but there was no sign of him. Piper and Paige carried Phoebe into the car and drove to the manor.  
  
"Oh God, Phoebe. What happened?" Cole asked when he saw Piper and Paige carry an unconscious Phoebe into the house.  
  
"Lurex hit her, she'll be okay." Piper answered exhausted, hoping to be right about Phoebe being okay.  
  
Cole took Phoebe from Piper and Paige and carried her into the living room, where he gently laid her on the couch.  
  
"God, Phoebe, wake up baby." Cole whispered, but Phoebe didn't move. "Please Phoebe. You can't leave me." He was now close to tears, watching his love lying there, helpless and hurt.  
  
Suddenly Leo appeared. "Sorry guys, but another charge needed me and I knew I would make it in time to heal Phoebe." He said quickly, before Piper, Paige or Cole got a chance to yell at him. He went over to Phoebe and healed her.  
  
"Don't look so worried, I'm fine." Phoebe said after opening her eyes and seeing the worried faces.  
  
Later that night, Cole and Phoebe had gone to bed, Cole was still thinking and worrying about Phoebe.  
  
"Cole, you okay?" Phoebe asked sweetly, feeling that something bothered him.  
  
"No, I'm not." He answered. "I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you risking your life every day, without being able to help you."  
  
"Cole, please. I have been fine for the past 4 years; I'll be fine now. Even Belthazor couldn't kill me." Phoebe tried to joke.  
  
"That's something different," he interrupted her "I fell in love with you, the next demon might not…"  
  
Phoebe and Cole kept arguing until Phoebe finally left to go and sleep in the guest bedroom.  
  
Cole was lying awake all night, tossing and turning. He couldn't do it, he knew he couldn't. Nest time might be different, maybe next time Leo couldn't get there in time to heal Phoebe. Cole loved Phoebe more then anything, but he couldn't watch her risking her life and maybe die. He had always been the strong one, had left her behind to worry. He was a much stronger men back than. Now, without his demon half he felt like nothing.  
  
The next morning Phoebe sneaked downstairs early to prepare breakfast. After going through the mess of making blueberry pancakes, she went upstairs to serve Cole breakfast in bed. She realized that she was to hard on him, after all he was only worried about her and she knew exactly how that felt. She used to feel the same way and still did.  
  
"Honey, I made you breakfast." Phoebe whispered, entering the room. She looked around and found nothing else but a note.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm sorry. I'm half the man I used to be and I can't live my life, having you protect me and having to worry about you. I love you with all my heart and I always will, but I don't know if that is enough. I'm sorry. Cole."  
  
Phoebe slowly fell to the floor and broke out in tears. Cole had left her, for good. She could feel it. He life would never be the same again. What was she to do now? 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
For days now Piper, Paige and Leo tried to cheer up Phoebe, but nothing helped. She would not eat, would not go out and even refused to help them fight demons. Life in the Halliwell manor was tough, until one day, out of the blue, Cupid showed up. He never told them why, but it didn't matter, because with Cupid the peace came back into the Halliwell household. Not only that, the smile on Phoebe's face returned as well. Unnecessary to say that nobody, not even Leo who missed Cole a lot, wanted to let Cupid go and so he stayed.  
  
"Cupid, I need to talk to you." Days had turned into weeks and Cupid was by now more then just a houseguest, he was a close friend that had moved in.  
  
"Sure, Phoebe, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant." Phoebe answered and broke down in tears - again.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. No, wait, I'm happy. You are having a baby. A little you inside yourself." Cupid said smiling, trying to cheer Phoebe up. "This child is a child made out of love from two people. What more can you want? So maybe Cole left, but you know that he loves you and you love him and now you'll always have a part of him with you. No matter what happens."  
  
Cupid was right, Phoebe thought. This was hers and Cole's child and she would love it with all of her heart. Still, something wasn't okay.  
  
"But what if the Source finds out? What if demons find out? What then?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Phoebe? Why would they care?"  
  
"Because this baby is a quarter demon, that's why. It not only has magical powers, it has demonic powers as well. I'm not a little pregnant, Cupid. I'm in the 8th week. The baby was received when Cole was still a demon."  
  
Cupid could tell how worried Phoebe was, and she had every right to be.  
  
"Well, let's not tell anybody." Cupid said softly and Phoebe almost laughed.  
  
"I would like that, but I kind of have to. I can't hide this much longer, you know."  
  
"Well, let's just say that this isn't Cole's child. Let' say… Let's say it's mine." Cupid said shyly, hoping that Phoebe would get the hint. It was true, he Cupid, had fallen in love, had fallen in love with Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know. I don't wanna be a burden. Really…"  
  
"Phoebe, maybe you don't understand." Cupid interrupted her "I'm in love with you and if you let me, I'll love this baby like it was my own."  
  
Phoebe nodded, trying to hide her shock. Yes, there was a time when she was in love with him, or almost in love with him, but that was way before Cole… Cole…  
  
"I know you still love Cole," Cupid interrupted her thoughts, "but maybe one day you can love me. And if you don't try you will never now."  
  
Phoebe smiled, feeling her heart skip. Maybe, just maybe, she could love again. Not that she would ever stop loving Cole, but other people could fall in love for a second time. Why not her? And when Cupid pulled her into a hug, Phoebe didn't reject.  
  
7 months later  
  
"Piper, let's go. The baby won't wait." Leo yelled. Him and Paige were already out the door, realizing that Piper was missing.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Piper said, finally making it downstairs. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to wear. I want to make a good impression."  
  
"Piper, honey, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Leo, I'm going to be an aunt. I can't look weird meeting my niece or nephew for the first time." Piper had been this excited and nervous ever since Phoebe had told them that she was pregnant. Nobody knew that Cole was the baby's father. Nobody but Cupid and Leo.  
  
"I'm so happy for Phoebe and Cupid, but isn't it to early for the baby?" Paige asked worried. She had been worried ever since Cupid called, telling them that Phoebe was in labor.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Leo said, trying to calm Paige down, but he knew it didn't work. Paige was suspicious and she had every right to be.  
  
When they got to the hospital they found a very nervous Cupid in the waiting area.  
  
"Where is she? Where is the baby?" Piper almost screamed. No way could she calm down.  
  
Just as Cupid tried to answer that he didn't know anything, because Phoebe wanted to be alone with the doctor and nurses during the birth, one of the doctor's came out.  
  
"Ah, there is the lucky father. I'm happy to tell you that everything went okay and that you have a son."  
  
Cupid almost ran the doctor over on the way to Phoebe's room.  
  
"Doctor, is the baby okay?" Paige asked still worried.  
  
"He is just fine. It was an easy birth and Mother and child are well."  
  
Just as Paige wanted to ask how early the baby was exactly, Leo asked if they could go and see Phoebe. Paige was a bit surprised that Leo seemed to want to get her away from the doctor so quickly, but ignored the feeling. After all, not only Piper was an aunt now, she was one too.  
  
The three of them went to find a very exhausted but happy Phoebe, with Cupid by her side. In Phoebe's arms was the most gorgeous little boy with big blue eyes.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet Benjamin Victor Halliwell. And Ben, these are your Aunts Piper and Paige and your Uncle Leo."  
  
Piper, who was close to tears, walked over to the bed and Phoebe handed her the baby. Piper and Paige looked at him adorably.  
  
"Phoebe, Cupid, he is perfect." Piper said and Phoebe's smile disappeared for a second as she thought about Cole. "This is your son, Cole. Our son. I named him after your father. I'll hope you'll meet him one day." Phoebe thought and looked into Ben's blue eyes. They were right; he was perfect, just like his father.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Cole had been traveling ever since the day he left. Without being able to shimmer, he had to do it the old fashion way. He had packed up his car (he still had his BMW) and left town. He drove down the coast, trying to figure out what to do with his life. It was true, he couldn't live with Phoebe, but he couldn't live without her either.  
  
He met plenty of women - what good-looking single men in a brand-new BMW wouldn't - but he never looked at any of them twice. He knew he could never love anyone but Phoebe. Still, there had to be more to life then love. He never had a real life, or a broken heart for that, but he needed it. He needed to feel it, he needed to feel like a regular human, needed to see what life was like without magic, witches and demons.  
  
Cole did pretty well. He stayed out of trouble and just visited, did some sightseeing, enjoying everything that was typical for humans but new to him. And then, one morning, he figured it out. After being on the road for almost six months, he finally figured it out. He had to go back to San Francisco and built a life for him, maybe then Phoebe and him had a chance. Maybe he needed to feel that he was actually doing something with his life, instead of living Phoebe's. And even if that wouldn't help him and Phoebe, at least he could settle down and lead a normal life. How hard could it be? He already worked as an ADA and even so the records were faked, they worked once, why not twice. He had enough money saved to buy a place to live in and so Cole did what he thought would be best for him, he went back to San Francisco.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe and the baby were able to go home after two days in the hospital. Everybody was excited, esp. Cupid and the guest bedroom had been turned into a beautiful nursery. Piper, Paige and Leo had done an amazing job and everything seemed to be perfect for the arrival of Phoebe and Ben. Everything, except for Phoebe herself. Sure, she was happy, but Cole was still gone. Worse of all, not even Ben would know who his real father was. Not that Phoebe wasn't grateful to Cupid. Thanks to him, the baby would grow up with two parents and nobody would expect the baby to have demon blood. Therefore, Ben could almost live a normal life. Still, it hurt Phoebe to be without Cole. Not that she didn't love Cupid… Yes, she loved him, he was wonderful and caring, but she could never love him the way she loved Cole. But she and Cole had no future and Phoebe knew she had to do everything to keep her son safe, even if that meant not telling him who his real father was.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asked her youngest sister. They both were expecting Phoebe home any minute, but Paige had been quiet lately.  
  
"I was just thinking." Paige started. "Don't you think that it is a little wired that Ben was born 2 months early, but nobody seems to care? Plus he is healthy and strong. I have seen premature babies before, Piper, and Ben doesn't look like one."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Piper asked, not quiet getting it.  
  
"What if the real father wasn't Cupid but Cole?"  
  
And suddenly it hit Piper. Now it all made sense. Yes, she had noticed how nobody mentioned Ben's premature birth.  
  
"OMG, I think you are right. Plus she named the Baby Ben. Cole's father's name was Ben. She named the baby after Cole's Dad because Cole is the father. Of course. What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I think Phoebe must have a pretty good reason to keep this a secret and I think we should wait till she tells us herself."  
  
"I hope you are right." Piper said and couldn't help but wonder if Leo knew the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Yes, I have noticed that my chapters are to short… That's why I'm posting two this time. Sorry, I think I'm just too lazy to make them longer…  
  
Also, somebody has mentioned in the reviews that the first chapter was a bit rushed. Again, I'm sorry if it seemed that way, but this story is not about Phoebe and Cole breaking up, but about what happens after that, so I was just trying to get to the point… 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Turner. It's good to have you on board again." Cole shook hands with his new and old boss and left. He smiled the entire way home. So, here he was, Cole Turner, ADA again. It was almost too easy to get his job back and Cole knew why. As he told Phoebe a long time ago, he was good at what he did. And he really was. He always liked being an ADA, but now he liked it even more. Now his life had a purpose. He would be able to get rid of the bad guys. Cole almost started laughing at this thought. He felt like a cop.  
  
On his way home, to his new apartment, he decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up some things. H was still smiling, thinking about how maybe he should go and see Phoebe, when he bumped into somebody else's shopping cart.  
  
"Excuse me." He heard a female voice say. He looked up and was facing no other then Piper.  
  
"OMG, Cole, I had no idea you were back." Piper almost screamed and hugged him.  
  
"It's good to be back. I have missed you, all of you."  
  
"So, what brought you back?" Piper had noticed that smile on Cole's face and was wondering what it was all about.  
  
"Well, I was happiest here, so I decided to get my life back together here. I even have my old job back."  
  
Piper almost had a heart attack when she heard that.  
  
"You mean you are a demon again?"  
  
Cole's smile turned into laughter.  
  
"No, I'm an ADA again. I just had the interview."  
  
"Oh, Cole, I'm so excited. Wait till Leo hears the news. He'll be so happy to have his buddy back in town."  
  
Cole was just about to ask Piper how Leo was, when he noticed a bag of diapers in Piper's shopping cart.  
  
"Oh, wow, congratulations. So you guys finally have a baby." Cole said and pointed at the diapers. He almost didn't notice Piper turning pale, had this one not started coughing.  
  
"Piper, you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Hey, why don't we go and have a coffee next door at Starbuck's and I'll tell you all about it." Piper couldn't imagine telling Cole in the cereal isle that the one he loved now had a family with somebody else. And it wasn't up to her to tell him that her and Paige thought that he was actually the father.  
  
"So, Piper, is it a boy or a girl?" Cole asked once they had settled down in the coffee house.  
  
"Cole, this isn't easy for me to say, but Leo and I don't have a baby. The diapers are for Phoebe's baby"  
  
After Cole heard that he, thought that maybe his heart would stop beating, but instead he went numb. His Phoebe had a baby. A baby… Of course she would move on, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Cole, listen, it's not like you think. She still loves you. I know she does."  
  
"Don't worry, Piper. I'm okay." Cole had finally found his voice back and he didn't want to show Piper how much he was really hurting. "I'm happy for Phoebe, just a little surprised. Is it a boy or a girl? And who is the father?" Again Cole wasn't sure if his heart was still beating, but then he heard Piper say that it was a boy and that Cupid was the father, so he figured he was still alive.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. I thought it might be with another white lighter." Cole tired to joke, but Piper could tell that he was hurt.  
  
"It isn't like you think. She still loves you. I know she does. It's just that… Well, she always liked Cupid and when you left he was there for her. She was hurting so badly. And then, next thing she was pregnant."  
  
Cole tried to ignore the pain in his chest, but he couldn't. This was worse then he would have ever imagined. Plus he never thought that Phoebe would get over him that quickly, or better, get over him at all.  
  
"I think I better go."  
  
"No, Cole, wait. Don't you wanna now the babies name?"  
  
"Not really." Cole thought but didn't say anything.  
  
"His name is Ben. Benjamin Victor Halliwell."  
  
Now Cole didn't know what to think. Did she name her baby after his father or did she just like the name Ben?  
  
"That's nice." He heard himself say, still not knowing what to think or say.  
  
"No, Cole, she named him Benjamin, after your father."  
  
"Well, that's really great but doesn't help me. I need to go, take care." And before Piper could say another word, Cole had left.  
  
After Piper got home she tried to find Phoebe to talk to her, but Phoebe was with Cupid so Piper talked to Leo instead, who wasn't very helpful. He thought that she should stay out of this. Cole needed time right now and Phoebe just got her life back together and after their little talk Leo was very quick in orbing out. Piper had to smile, it was obvious how much her husband had missed his friend. Sure, Leo got along great with Cupid, but it couldn't compare to the friendship that Leo had with Cole. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
It was a month later when Phoebe finally realized that Cole was in town. She had gone to the park with Ben. He was still to little to play, but Phoebe thought that the fresh air would be good for him. Ben was sleeping in his stroller and Phoebe was watching him, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"He looks just like you."  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe it. She didn't dare to turn around, afraid that she was just imagining it.  
  
"Actually I think he looks just like his Dad." Phoebe replied and slowly got up, facing Cole.  
  
"It's good to see you again." Cole said, not knowing what else to say. He had watched Phoebe for a couple of minutes before he even considered talking to her. She looked so beautiful, but Cole had noticed that new glow around her, Motherhood seemed to do her good.  
  
"Cole, I didn't know you were back in town." Phoebe's voice was almost a whisper. "I have missed you."  
  
Cole wasn't sure if she had really said these last words, or if he had imagined them. Being with her, seeing her again, he realized that he should have never left her. But she had moved on and he had to live for the rest of his life with that.  
  
Phoebe was about to ask him when he got back in town, when Ben started to cry. Carefully she picked him up and gently rocked him, but he wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"Cole, will you hold him for a minute so I can find his bottle?"  
  
Before Cole had a chance to answer, Phoebe had already placed the baby in his arms. This was something new to Cole and he had to admit that he was a little scared. What if he dropped the baby by accident or what if the baby didn't like him? But to Cole's surprise the minute he held Ben in his arms, he stopped crying.  
  
"I think he likes you." Phoebe said looking at Cole holding Ben. Her heart jumped a little and she could tell how quickly Ben had taken to Cole and Cole to Ben. They were so cute together and in Phoebe's eyes there was no doubt that they looked like Father and Son.  
  
Just as Phoebe was going to hand the bottle to Cole so that he could feed Ben, Cupid showed up.  
  
"Phoebe, how are you hon? I was worried because you and Ben were gone for so long. Who is your friend?" Cupid knew that it was Cole or more likely he was scared that it was Cole, but Cupid now had Phoebe and wouldn't loose her again.  
  
"Oh, Cupid, this is Cole Turner and Cole, this is Cupid."  
  
Both men shook hands and Cupid took the baby out of Cole's arms.  
  
"Come to Dada." Cupid said in a baby voice to Ben, rocking him gently.  
  
Cole quickly got up and said his goodbyes. He didn't need to be reminded that Phoebe had her own family now and had no room for him in her life anymore.  
  
"Cole, wait." Phoebe ran after him. "Where are you staying? I'd like to see you sometimes."  
  
  
  
Cole gave Phoebe his number and then left and Phoebe went back to Cupid and Ben. Cupid was busy feeding Ben, but he could tell how Phoebe felt. She was torn between two men, trying to do the right thing. She just didn't know what the right thing was.  
  
Back at the manor Phoebe decided to talk to Piper and to tell her everything. She couldn't keep lying and she couldn't decide what to do. She needed the advice of her big sister.  
  
"Piper, can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked nervously after she had put Ben to bed.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
Phoebe looked around the kitchen, deciding that this was not the best place to talk about this.  
  
"Let's go in the attic, okay?" Phoebe asked and both women went upstairs.  
  
"You might want to sit down." Phoebe said to Piper once they closed the attic door behind them.  
  
So Piper sat down on the couch and Phoebe sat next to her.  
  
"It's about Ben and Cupid. I didn't mean to lie to you, but Cupid isn't Ben's father. Cole is." There, Phoebe thought, this wasn't so bad. Now she just had to wait for Piper's reaction, but this one just nodded her head.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Phoebe asked surprised. She had expected Piper to yell or at least look upset, not this. Not silence.  
  
"Well, I'm not happy you lied to me for so long, but you must have had a pretty good reason. Plus Paige and I figured your secret out a while ago, you know, Ben being born prematurely but healthy and strong as can be. He never looked like he was born 2 months early. So Paige and I had our doubts about Cupid being the father."  
  
Phoebe nodded her head to this. " I should have known you guys would figure it out. I'm really sorry that I lied to you guys, it's just that with Cole being the father Life is going to get a little more complicated. I got pregnant when Cole still was a demon, meaning that Ben is a quarter of a demon."  
  
Now Piper understood. "Oh Phoebe, it's okay. You could have told me, but I understand why you didn't. So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. In some ways I really wanna tell Cole, but he couldn't deal with the fact that he couldn't protect me, how is going to deal with the fact that he can't protect his son either… Plus it's going to be hard for him to find out that Ben has the powers that he lost. He will be the only one without magic. And mostly I don't want the Source to find out. I would have to worry about Ben all the time. I couldn't stand it if something was to happen to him."  
  
Piper felt badly for Phoebe, realizing that this one had every reason to worry. If the wrong person would find out that Ben not only had witch blood in him, but also demon blood, everybody would be after him.  
  
"Oh honey, I don't know what to do either." Piper said, pulling Phoebe into a hug. "I understand all your reasons, but don't you think that Cole has a right to know that Ben is his son?"  
  
Deep down Phoebe knew that Piper was right, but she was to scared to admit it.  
  
Meanwhile Cupid sensed that something was wrong, after all he was the one and only Cupid… He knew all about love and he knew that Phoebe didn't really love him, that she still loved Cole and always would. Yet, she couldn't be with Cole and Cupid knew that Phoebe was happy with him. And even so Ben wasn't his son, he loved him like he was his own. Everything was fine, they were almost a real, happy family, but now Cole was back and Cupid didn't know what to do. He loved Phoebe and Ben too much to let them go without a fight, but he didn't wanna hurt them. That was never his intension, he just wanted what was best for Phoebe and the baby.  
  
  
  
A/N I wanna thank everybody for the wonderful reviews, esp. Lilian who is herself writing a wonderful story (Change of heart) that I happen to love. Also I need to thank Kathryn from the Charmedones website for her wonderful e mail and as always a special thanks to my friend Becca for dealing with me and my ideas every day. Thanks you guys, you are the best. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
Phoebe had been thinking about what Piper said for a while and finally made up her mind. In some ways Piper was right, Cole did have every right to know that Ben was his son, but Phoebe just couldn't take the risk of telling him. She couldn't risk Ben's safety and she never would. As long as the Source was around, nobody else could find out the truth. She couldn't tell Cole and she would not tell Ben, not until he was grown up and familiar with his witch powers.  
  
There was only one thing left to do for Phoebe, one thing that would make sure that nobody else would ever doubt that Cupid was Ben's father. Cupid, Phoebe and Ben had to become a family, a real family and Phoebe knew exactly how to arrange that.  
  
After a romantic dinner alone at the manor (Paige, Piper and Leo were at P3 and Ben was at Victor's) Phoebe and Cupid were sitting in the living room, listening to music and looking at pictures of Ben. Cupid had reached the end of the album, when he found a picture of him, Ben and Phoebe. Underneath that picture Phoebe had written in big letter "A happy family forever. Cupid, will you marry me and be not only my husband but Ben's father for as long as we live?"  
  
Cupid looked up and into Phoebe's eyes. He never expected this. He was going to ask Phoebe if she was sure, but she stopped him.  
  
"Cupid, you know that I love you. Maybe not the way I love Cole, but Cole and I were never meant to be. If there is one person I wanna be with for the rest of my life, one person that I want Ben to know as a father, it's you. You have made Ben and me so happy and now it is our turn. I promise to do my best to make you happy. What do you think? Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Phoebe, yes." Cupid answered and kissed Phoebe, who started to giggle. "Uhm, Cupid, you'll have to get the ring… I could hardly get you one." Cupid just smiled and carried Phoebe upstairs were they made love for the first time.  
  
  
  
The night that Piper gave a big engagement party for Phoebe and Cupid at P3, was the same night Cole came looking for Leo. He had enough of sitting around his apartment all night, every night and decided it was time to go and start hanging out with his buddy again. Of course Cole went to check at the manor first, but nobody was home, which surprised Cole. It was way past Ben's bedtime, but Cole didn't doubt Phoebe as a mother or Cupid as a father and he was sure that there was a good reason why they weren't home.  
  
Next Cole went to P3 to see if Leo was there. Outside where hardly any cars and Cole was surprised, because usually the parking lot for P3 was crowded at this time of night.  
  
As soon as he entered the Club he realized that this must be a private party, to whom he wasn't invited. It did hurt him deep down inside and he was on his way back out, when he ran into Paige. This one seemed shocked to find Cole there and that hurt Cole even more. There was a time when him and Paige got along really well and were pretty close. Cole didn't understand why she was acting so strange and all he wanted was to leave, when he spotted Leo at the bar, helping out Piper.  
  
"Piper, Leo, I'm sorry for just barging into the party, but I was looking for you guys and thought I might find you here."  
  
"That's okay." Leo answered. "I tried to call you a couple of times, but the line was always busy. I guessed you were on the Internet. Why don't we go somewhere else and talk. This party is kind of boring."  
  
Cole was surprised that Leo tried to get him out of the club so fast, until he spotted a poster of Phoebe and Cupid with the print "To the happy couple."  
  
Cole knew exactly what this was all about and he couldn't describe the pain and the loss he felt at that moment. He was about to ask Leo if they could talk another time, when he saw Phoebe. He looked straight into her eyes and Phoebe, who had been smiling, now almost looked sad. She said something to her friend she had been talking to and then came towards Cole.  
  
"Cole, it's good to see you. I didn't know that Piper invited you."  
  
"Oh, she didn't. I stopped by, looking for Leo. Anyway, congratulations. I hope you guys will be very happy." Cole didn't know what else to say. He was hurting and he knew that Phoebe felt it and somehow he really didn't want her to know.  
  
"I was actually gonna leave." He said, but Phoebe didn't hear him and took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Cole just fallowed her. He had missed her touch. It always felt magical, but now he almost wished it wouldn't mean so much to him. Cole and Phoebe danced for a little while and all this time Cole didn't know if he felt happy to be in her arms, or just even more hurt. All he ever wanted was to hold Phoebe in his arms forever, but he knew he had lost her, that this was probably their last dance together, the last time he would feel this feeling of love and warmth and happiness. And to think that this was all his fought. Hadn't he left Phoebe, none of this would have happened, or would it? Was he really Phoebe's soul mate, he, the ex demon, or was she always supposed to end up with Cupid. Maybe it was fate that made him leave her, fate that Cupid and Phoebe had become parents. Maybe they were supposed to be together, which made only sense. Phoebe was good and Cupid was good. Cole himself tried to be good, but that had never been enough. Even with his demon half gone, he was still the man who killed all these innocent people.  
  
The more Cole thought about it, the more he wanted for the song to end. He had to get away from Phoebe's touch. They should have never felt this magic. Something must have gone wrong, something that was now right. Phoebe was to marry Cupid and fate had won once again. Nothing could have hurt Cole as much as this… Believing, thinking, that Phoebe was not supposed to have loved him. That Phoebe was born to love Cupid just like Piper was born to love Leo.  
  
Phoebe could feel how tense Cole had gotten during their dance. She tried to show him with the way she held him that she still cared for him, but she felt Cole rejecting towards it. Of course he would… She asked another men to marry her; of course Cole would want nothing to do with her anymore. She had lost him for good and she knew that this was the last time she would ever feel his arms around her, the last time she would smell his smell so close to her, the last time she would feel his breath on her neck. Phoebe tried to soak in everything, she wanted to make sure that she would never forget this feeling. And just as she wished that this song would never end, the music stopped and Cole let her go of her as fast as he could.  
  
A new song started and Phoebe was looking at Cole, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but Cupid interrupted her thoughts. He had watched Phoebe and Cole and decided that he had to do something, before he would really loose Phoebe. So he went up to them, putting his arms around Phoebe and smiling and Cole. He didn't mean to be mean or rude, but Phoebe has asked him to marry her, not Cole, and he wanted to make sure that this would not be forgotten. Phoebe and him belonged together now and the sooner Cole would realize that, the better it was for all of them.  
  
Cole congratulated Cupid and left the "happy" couple on the dance floor. This was all still a bit too much for him and he went over to talk to Leo. Maybe he knew something… Maybe he knew if Phoebe was supposed to be with Cupid, but then again he could hardly ask that question, for he didn't really wanna know the answer. He was too afraid to find out if he was right, if Phoebe and Cupid were really soul mates… He decided to not ask Leo directly, but seeing how much this one actually knew.  
  
"I should have known that Cupid would ask Phoebe to marry him, but somehow I'm surprised she said yes. Remember when I asked her? I thought then that she would say yes. Shows how little I know her."  
  
Leo looked at Cole, surprised that he really seemed to be wanting to know the details, but Leo knew better then to tell him the truth, for the truth would just hurt his friend too much. He tried to think of something to say, when a friend of Phoebe's, who had heard Cole, corrected him.  
  
"Oh, no. That's not how it happened. Phoebe asked Cupid to marry him. It was really romantic, or so I heard."  
  
Cole thought for a second that he misunderstood, but saw on Leo's face that he didn't. Phoebe had asked Cupid to marry her. Cole didn't know why that made such a big difference to him, after all he and Phoebe were in the past, but it did. "Would she have asked me?" He wondered, but quickly pushed the thought away.  
  
"Hey, Leo, where is Ben? I stopped at the manor but nobody was there. Is he okay?" Cole asked, to get his mind of the whole marriage proposal.  
  
"He is fine." Leo answered a little to quick. He was wondering when and if Phoebe would tell him the truth. "He is over at Victor's." Cole nodded and tried not to think of Ben either. There was something about that little guy that made Cole's heart feel warm and full of love, but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Cupid married only a couple of weeks later. It was a small wedding, held at the manor. Cole, of course, was not on the guest list. There was no reason for him to be there, or anywhere else that was close to Phoebe. She had a new life now, a family of her own and there was no room for an old boyfriend. That was at least how Cupid felt.  
  
Phoebe meanwhile had never suffered this much. Her wedding was beautiful, yes, but she didn't marry the men she truly loved. Instead she married a good friend. Phoebe knew that she would never love again, but at least her son would be safe and that was the most important thing in her life.  
  
Cupid on the other hand couldn't be happier. He was so in love with his beautiful bride and "their" son and there was nothing that could come in his way. Of course it bothered him that Phoebe didn't love him as much as he loved her, but he was convinced that this would change, once she gave him a chance. 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
A couple of days after the wedding, Cole was over at the manor. The Charmed Ones had a little emergency, nothing they couldn't handle, but Phoebe couldn't take Ben and neither Cupid nor Leo were around to baby-sit.  
  
"Cole, would you mind staying here with Ben?" Phoebe asked, desperately.  
  
"I'd love to. You just go and be careful and don't worry about a thing. Ben and I will be fine."  
  
Phoebe ran out the manor, leaving Cole and Ben behind. Of course she wasn't worried, Ben was in good hands.  
  
"Well, little guy, what do you wanna do today?" Cole picked up Ben and took him into the living room where all of his toys were. They played with cars for a little while, until Ben came crawling towards Cole, grabbed his finger, smiled and said "Dada". Cole's heart almost jumped. This little boy just mean so much to him, he has won his heart the second Cole had laid eyes on him. Cole never felt like this before. Gently Cole picked Ben up and rocked him.  
  
"Well, you really should now better, don't you think? I'm not Dada, I'm Uncle Cole, but it's okay. The truth is that I would have loved to be your father. You would have made me so proud, little Benjamin." But Ben just stared into Cole's face. "Dada, Dada" he kept saying over and over again, until he fell asleep.  
  
Phoebe got back to the house two hours later, to find a sleeping Ben lying on top of a sleeping Cole. She had to smile, this was just too beautiful for words. She went to get the camera and took a picture. This looked perfect. Father and Son together at last...  
  
That night Phoebe was lying in bed, next to her sleeping husband, remembering Cole and Ben and the way Ben fit into Cole's arms perfectly. Phoebe knew how much Cole liked, maybe even loved Ben and she could see in her son's eyes that he was crazy about Cole. No, she couldn't lie any longer. Cole had to know and Ben deserved to know. They had a right to know that they belonged together, that their feelings were meant to be this way. Phoebe just didn't know how to tell Cole.  
  
Phoebe had been gathering up her courage for the past two months, and still, hadn't done anything. But then Father's Day came, and it was as if someone had given her the perfect chance to amend for her mistakes.  
  
Phoebe nervously knocked on Cole's door. For a second she thought of making a run for it, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
Inside Cole had just finished reading the morning paper. He was surprised to hear that someone was at the door, he wasn't expecting anybody. He went to open the door, to find a very nervous Phoebe holding Ben in her arms. Ben, of course, was smiling the minute he saw Cole and that made Cole smile to.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
"Cole, I don't know how to say this, but Happy Father's Day. I guess..." with that Phoebe gave Ben to Cole, with a diaper bag filled with toys, clothes, diapers, food and everything Ben could ever need for a day outside the manor. "I'll pick him up tomorrow morning before work, okay?" Cole didn't understand what she was talking about, but nodded anyways. Whatever it was Phoebe had to do, he would always watch Ben for her. Cole waited for her to say something else, but Phoebe just kissed Ben on the cheek and left.  
  
Cole had already put Ben on the floor next to him and had started to unpack the bag, when he found a small gift, with his name on it. When he opened it there was an envelope and a picture frame with a picture of him and Ben sleeping on Phoebe's couch. Cole smiled, it was a cute picture. He still remembered that night. Phoebe had left Cole sleeping on the couch the whole night and had put Ben in his crib next to the couch.  
  
Cole opened the envelope and inside he found a father's day card. He read it, still not understanding. "Dear Daddy" it said in Phoebe's handwriting "surprise! I know Mommy didn't tell you and she is sorry, but she was scared that the bad guys would find out. Not only do I have witch blood in me, but I also have demon blood. She wanted to protect me, but she knows that you love me and that you can protect me to. I am your son and even so I don't know that much yet, I know that I love you very much. Don't be mad at Mommy. Kisses, Ben.  
  
Cole just sat there, looking at Ben. How could he have missed it? The blue eyes, the dark hair, the way his chin and nose looked exactly like his... The reason why he loved that little boy so much, from the moment he saw him. The reason why his name was Benjamin. He was his baby, his son. Cole almost laughed out of joy, he didn't think he could feel happier. That was until Ben came crawling into his lap, looked at him and said "Dada?" Cole smiled. "That's right son, I'm your dada." And with that he picked Ben up, ready to never let him go.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe had reached the manor. Cupid was there, waiting for her.  
  
"I don't believe you really did this. How could you? I thought you wanted to protect our son." Cupid was angry, like Phoebe had never seen him before.  
  
"He is not our son, Cupid. He is Cole's and mine and I know that Cole will protect him as good as he can and I'm sure that that will be enough. Maybe he isn't a demon anymore, but he is a father who would do anything for his son."  
  
Once Phoebe had said these words she realized that there was no turning back, all she could do was watch Cupid as he turned around and walked away. And Phoebe knew that once again she was alone, once again her relationship, or this time her marriage, had failed.  
  
"Maybe one day I'll meet someone that I love and who loves me. Someone that won't turn around and leave me, like Cole and Cupid." And with that thought Phoebe finally let go of all her emotions as tears started forming in her eyes. A failed marriage, a son who didn't know who his real father was, the love of her life thinking she had a family with someone else.... Finally it was too much for Phoebe as she sat there all alone and sobbed.  
  
.  
  
The next day a very nervous Phoebe went to pick up her son from his father's house.  
  
"Cole, hey." Phoebe didn't know what to say and stood on his doormat, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Phoebe, it's okay, I understand."  
  
Phoebe slowly lifted her eyes and looked into Cole's eyes. Yes, he understood and he would always understand.  
  
"So I guess you get Ben on weekends and I keep him during the week?" She asked, not sure what to say.  
  
"Whatever you like." He said and smiled.  
  
****  
  
tbc not the end yet!  
  
A million thanks to my wonderful friend Lilian who not only encourages me all the time, but proof reads my work and corrects all the grammar... Thanks Lily, you are the best. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Cole carefully put Ben on the slide and crawled up behind him. "Being a father is one though job" he thought while he almost got stuck on the top of the slide. But, as always, Cole and Ben made it down in one piece.  
  
"Again!" Ben said and giggled as he hung onto his father's neck. Cole just smiled, today was Father's Day - his second to be exact - and he wouldn't wanna spent it any other way.  
  
Cole looked into Ben's blue eyes, as he held him high up into the air, having this one squeaking in delight.  
  
"Dada, catch Ben." Ben said and Cole thought for a minute that Ben would try and shimmer again, but he didn't. Ben had become pretty good at the shimmering, but never tried it outside his home. It was almost like he knew that he wasn't supposed to shimmer anywhere else, but at home it was another story. Ben loved to shimmer to wherever his Dad was and before Cole could see his son, he could hear him calling "catch me" and sure enough, Ben landed in his father's arms.  
  
Cole was still smiling at Ben as they made their way to the picnic blanket, where Cole saw his wife waiting for them. He smiled at her and could see the love in her eyes.  
  
Cole never thought he could be so happy, or so much in love. Actually, he never believed that he could love again, not after Phoebe, after he found out what she had done to him. Yes, he understood, but he never agreed or accepted her lies. Lying to him about his son, trying to make everybody believe that Cupid was the father. Cole had avoided Phoebe for a while, after that day one year ago, but forgave her eventually. "But that was then and this is now." He thought as he reached the blanket and said down next to his wife, letting Ben crawl around.  
  
"Happy Father's day." His wife said and handed him a small gift. "Oh, hon, thanks." Cole said smiling as he unwrapped it, only to find a picture of some internal body organ. Cole gave his wife a doubtful look and opened the card that came with the picture.  
  
"Dear Daddy," it said in his wife's handwriting "surprise! I'm your little baby girl living in Mommy's tummy for now. Mom wanted to tell you about me earlier, but thought that this would be perfect. I can't wait to meet you guys. I love you, your daughter."  
  
Cole felt his wife's eyes on him while he read the card. He carefully put the picture of his daughter down (yes, he figured out that it was a picture of the ultrasound) and kissed his wife.  
  
"I love you so much, Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Good, cause I love you too, Mr. Turner." She replied and Cole knew that it didn't get better than this, as he watched his Phoebe bent down to give Ben a kiss, who was lying in between them.  
  
Cole loved Phoebe so much and was so glad that they had worked things out and got back together. This was how it was supposed to be, for she truly was his soul mate.  
  
Ben, who was watching his parents kiss, kept saying "love you, love you" to them and wondered why his Dad was kissing his Mother's tummy. Ben decided right then and there that even so he was only a baby and didn't really know that much, he knew that his Dad, his Mom, his Mom's tummy and he were one happy family.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you didn't think I would let Cole marry anyone else but Phoebe, cause this is MY story and I like them together. Anyway, I'm not real happy with the ending, but after re writing it for the fourth time, I give up... I hope it isn't too bad.  
  
As always, I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews that I read over and over again. Nothing I love better than reviews... And a special thanks to my wonderful friend Lilian, who is such a big help with ideas and keeps me going. And of course my best friend Becca, without her I would never write this much or enjoy it so much.  
  
You guys are all wonderful and isn't it true? Charmed fans really do stick together... Keep on shimmering. Sonja 


End file.
